


Time

by myscribblings



Series: Vaylin Related One-Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblings/pseuds/myscribblings
Summary: Senya in the aftermath of the second Battle of Odessan.





	Time

There was a memorial for the fallen after the Battle of Odessan. Senya had been unable to attend. She wanted to sit with her daughter for a time, in private. Arcann accepted the task of representing them both during the larger memorial service. He would be by later, but for now, she was alone.

It was not time to grieve. She took a moment to compose a message for the Commander. She would not speak of it at this time, but thought something should be sent.

The communicator called for her attention. It was Lana. “Senya? You have a visitor. May she come in?”

Senya barely recognized the Knight that entered. She was missing an eye, and had burn scars down her face on that side. She had a mechanical leg now. Senya finally recalled her name: Lilya, the Knight Captain she had meant to meet on Ord Mantell.

“Commander.”

“Please, not any more. Not now. Senya.”

“Very well, Senya.”

“It is good to see one of you escaped.”

“All thanks to you. If you had not arrived in time, I would be dead as well.”

Senya paused at that. “I did not arrive in time. I was too late.” She looked back to her daughter. “Always.”

Lilya, visibly saddened, replied, “Please forgive us, Senya. We were not strong enough. If we had been able to last a little more, perhaps together…”

“It is not your fault, Captain. Regrets will not help any of us.” Certainly, not Vaylin.

“Yes, ma’am. I wanted to bring this to you personally.” Lilya pulled out a bundle and handed it to Senya. “It seemed important.”

“Thank you, Captain.” She set the bundle on her lap and continued her vigil.

“Very good. I am sorry for your loss.”

“She was lost so long ago. I had always hoped she would find her way back.”

The Captain took her leave, leaving Senya to her solitude.

It was still not time to grieve.

Arcann had met with her, and they sat quietly together for a time. Senya finally excused herself, and left Arcann to sit with his sister alone for a time. She returned to her room.

She hadn’t even realized she was still carrying the bundle. She laid in on the table, unwrapped it carefully. Inside, damaged by water and flame and neglect, was a carving of a bear.

She took it and held it to her chest. 

It was time.

**Author's Note:**

> Art Inspiration: [The Heart of Scyva is Heavy With Loss](https://aearyn.tumblr.com/post/158821946082/tthexan-the-heart-of-scyva-is-heavy-with-loss)


End file.
